ArkZeroNine
01 - Prologue PCs awake to the dull sounds of alarms and the red flashing emergency lighting. Icy cold from the cryo pods that have kept them alive for the last 100 years. The section you are in has obviously been damaged somehow and there are cryo pods that have visible damage to them, some with warning lights, others with no signs of activity whatsoever. As your pod begins to open you slowly collapse to the ground as the slimy liquid suspension gel slowly sloughs from your body, like shedding a thick layer of red/pink skin. Sections of the gel start to fall apart forming smaller globules as it falls in slow motion towards the grilled sections in the deck below. As your body hits the deck an icy chill burns your exposed skin, swiftly followed by pain lancing through your body as a hundred icy needles are ripped from your skin. The same needles that have kept your muscles electrically stimulated, to prevent atrophy, now seem to bounce in slow motion, small slivers of surgical titanium, red tipped from their forced removal. You notice a couple of droplets of blood form as they start their slow descent to the deck and you realise the compartment must be in low g. Your mind is fuzzy as if waking from a long dream in the dark of night, and you feel a pressure building in your chest and the primal fear of drowning. Your lungs heave and disgorge a stream of pink-red stasis fluid, viscous and burning, as your body purges the now unnatural liquid from your body. It splatters on the floor and off surrounding machinery in its slow descent towards the ground. The force pushes your body back and there is another searing ice burn as your back and left shoulder contact the icy exterior of the pod that has been your home for the last 100 years... 02 - Overview The PCs section/compartment of the vessel has been damaged and they ar the only survivors. * Alert Klaxons are blaring * Red Emergency lighting in emergency mode (glow and fade) * Darkness split by the pale indicator lights around some the stasis pods, reflected emergency lighting from the silver metallic equipment * The compartment is in ruins with many of the pods visibly damaged and sparks from a lot of the equipment. Pods have been struck by some of the supporting structure of the section which has fallen of been thrust across the area. The Pods * Various states of repair * Closed with warning lights or no sign of activity whatsoever * Some still seem frozen, but with red lights across the life support indicators * Bodies within vary in state ** some still suspended in the suspension fluid but with clots of dark material floating in there also ** Pods where the the fluid has leaked and bodies are either broken or aged as the stasis pod has failed and they have probably starved, or drowned. Frozen streams of crystalized gel running down cracks in the exterior of the pods. ** some have obvious signs of trama and impact from other pods or superstructure ** some have perfect looking bodies but there are no life signs Icy Cold The compartment is freezing and PCs will be suffering from the effects as they are naked and will start to succumb to the start of hyperthermia, cold burns etc. They need to get out of the compartment and to get some clothing and medical aid - heat pads - skin gel etc. Wall Terminal There is one wall terminal that will be visible and still seems to be working. It has a large crack across it but is still readable, it jitters and there are some issues with reading some areas of the screen but it is working. * Can Identify the security alert is due to hull breach in an adjoining compartment and there are lots of structural warnings about this compartment. Emergency bulkheads have been sealed and can't be overidden from this console. * Can review stasis of the pods which show that all of them are inactive or that the inhabitant is deceased except for 5 for the PCs and one other (That's the GM character - skills to fit in with any gaps in group) * Can hack access to a local floorplan * Can find details of how process of revival was supposed to happen. Questions * Where is personal equipment - clothing, hand terminals, weapons, etc. * Where do the PCs find out how far along the 100yr journey they? * Need to find out they are off course and approx distance from Tau Ceti * Evaluate the damage to the Ark and what can be done to repair it. * Find out what happened to the vessel and the automatic repair systems * * Evaluate remaining crew in stasis that could be revived and whether they should be due to amount of food, water, air etc. Especially if the recycling units have been damaged * Get an idea of the state of the vessel and what areas are accessible, pressurised, open to space etc. = Synths and the ArkAngel AI = ArkAngel AI xxxx Synths xxxx